Toni Leone
Damian "The Geren Don" Bridgeman was born in a poor Irish-Canadian Family and Quickly Turned To Crime, his Father Was a Doyle Enforcer and his mother was a housewife, He Joined the Doyle Family at A young Age and Quickly Became a riseng star in The family, For he was cunning, resourceful and violent and willing to do any thing for the family. Damian gained the respect of his superiors because of his willingness to perform favors and assist, and did wherever he could to help the family, he even killed his long time friend Alex Cullen Because he Turned states. Early Life Damian was born in Ottawa, Ontario in 1989, where at 12 years old he witnessed his father's Murder by Some Malone Gang thugs under the command of of Jimmy Malone, they kiled him for his involvement in sevral failed push back attempts. He was comforted by Patrick Doyle, who promised Damian that one day he would get is Revenge after this Damian and his Mom moved to the other end of the city Under Patrick's Protection. But even with Patrick's help Damian had a sharp tongue and often got in to trubble later he took multiple Martial arts classes to help him back up his tongue. Rise to Power By 1993, a now 16 year old Damian had joined the Doyles, and so began his ruthless rise to power. by age 21 Damian killed 10 men all hits sanctioned by the family after that, He became a man Who was respected and feared. Damian and his friends Alex Cullen, Richard and Dennis Harper and his new friend John Coonan devised a plan to wipe out the other gangs in Ottawa they proposed ti to Lenny there Captian he got Patrick Doyle's approval and they started there return to prominice. there plan was to take the other gangs assets, and then Kill there administrations, Damian rose trough the ranks quickly, unfortunately Damian's best friend Alex Cullen turned states on the Family, Damian Accepted the hit: Damian killed him in a private room at his Favorite restaurant and as Alex finished his last bite Damian shot 3 shots under the Table with silenced pistol killing him instantly, looking over to his dead friend he shed a single tear and said: "I'm sorry Alex." he rose trough the ranks Quickly: Made enforcer by age 23, By 2005 lenny Shape retired and Damian Became the Captain of what is now the now Hights Crew but that was short lived one year later Eddie Doyle Was Killed he became the Street boss inside Patrick's hospital room by 2007 at Age 26 Damian Now the Street boss and also acting Boss: Doyle was battling Stomach Cancer at the time, he Commanded the Family with Doyle's blessing. Slaughter He ordered the deaths of the leaders 3 rival gangs and the Blu-jayz Mc who wanted there leader dead, all it one swift stroke of the hammer knowing this was going to be the last nail in the coffin for all the crippled gangs But before they could strike the other gangs made a last ditch effort they kidnapped Damian's 3 year old sons Anthony and Paul Damian enraged by this he had his men find out where he took them, they took the boys to an abandoned warehouse where Damian rode out there on his Harley-Davidson and assaulted the warehouse alone and he went in to his self called "Rage Mode" and killed all the men there saving his two young sons Then the Doyle's plan went as planed on November 10th the gang leaders were killed it this order: * The First Strike: Ricardo Montana and the Northern Kings * Soon followed by: Ben Vogel Of The Blu-Jayz Mc * And Then: Philip Rizzo Of the Rizzo Crime Family * And then Finally: Jimmy Malone of The Malone Gang After that The gang Was a major power in Canada and sadly Patrick Passed away The night of the Slaughter and Damian Was his sucesor and was appointed the Rank of Boss, on November 101h Personality and Traits Damian is: Violent, Cunning, Resourceful, an expert Shot with a Gun, and Crossbow, and an expert at hand to hand combat. He has no hesitation about killing, though many of his victims are in turn trying to kill him as well, or have done something that requires to be killed.All of his traits and skills allowed him to take over whole warehouses, Transport Hubs and even Gang Headquarters With only The Twins or John Coonan Backing him. After he killed Alex he started to hide his emotions this allowed him to be a very cold, ruthless and dangerous individual who can keep his head clear and calm in a tense situation he is also an excellent tactician and strategist. Damian is known to lead in battle when it is necessary. Damian is very protective of his family and friends who will stop at nothing to protect them. He once massacred a Set of the Malone Gang, and a Crew of the Rizzo Crime Family Single handed beacause they Kidnapped His sons, in what only could be described as a murderous animalistic rage fueled frenzy. Physically: Damian is a man at his phisical peak who works out and pratices his fighting styles everyday do keep fit and sharp Damian learnt alot of his fighting skills from John Coonan Personal life Damian now lives on the outskirts of Timmins, Ontario with his wife: Lexi he has 3 children 10 year old twins boys and Baby Mary his extended family includes 2 cousins Sammy and Lucas, Damian is very close to Sammy the point that they share a Brother-Sister bond Damian Considers her son 10 year old son Luis to be his nephew, his other Cousin Lucas on the other hand have a bitter rivalry Lucas is the vice-president of a lurcraitive non-criminal enterprise and often calls Damian: A Cancer, Damian in turn Calls him: A little man Danceing on Strings, However despite there mutual hatred for each other the two agree to be civil around Christmas time For there Families sakes Criminal Record Surname: Bridgeman *First name: Damian * Age: 35 * Place of birth: Ottawa, Ontario * Affiliations: Doyle Crime Syndicate Criminal record: * 2000 - Grand Theft Auto * 2001 - Assault * 2008 - Attempted Murder Notes: * Head of the previously small time Ottawa based Doyle Crime Syndicate which he took over from Patrick, And Expanded it by five times * Lives Near Ottawa, Ontario on his Compound with his wife Alexis his Children: Anthony, Paul and Mary. and several other of his associates, Also some also Civilians Reside on the Compound. * Possibly watching over the Rizzuto Crime Family as a favor to Vito * Owns Patrick's Bar and Grill possible front Company. * believed To Have Organised Hits on the 4 gang leaders on the day of Patrick's Death ** Also believed to have killed Johnny Malone himself * Always armed with what appears to be a GLOCK 22 * Possibly Wears Gloves when in Combat is also known to kill witness all of this is to make it impossible to link him to crimes * One of the youngest Organised Crime bosses to Date Quotes * Pat, The richest man is the one with the most powerful friends. * I don't make threats, i make promises. * Nobody fuck's With me and my family. * You want to dance with the devil, Well here i am! * Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight, if not lets dance. * Good bye Pat, your kingdom is now what you wanted it to be, but you never will never get to see it. * Paul i want you to go to school and Make some thing of yourself, Anthony i wat you to to learn the family bussines. * You kill me and, Johnny will retaliate like a fucking Madman. * I culd shoot you in a Cop Shop and walk away, You know why the cops fear me hell my own men fear me. * You little piece of shit! You gave us your word and you broke it! You think that's gonna fly with me? The Doyles gave you a chance and you fucked up! * Think like a Don, act like a mobster, thats what i do. * Don't think you can threaten me... Do you know who I am? * We survive. I learnnt from my mistakes. And one thing I have learned from then is life is: never go into business without someone you can trust. * Well that tears it and by "it" i mean your spinal cord! * For every enemey you have, Get two friends Coupound Basically, Damian's 5 Acer Compound the consists of a large red and pink mansion, a forest, a lake, A Paint-Ball\Lazer Tag Arena and luxary homes for: Jonh Coonan, Donnie Price, Michael Kreane, Damian's Mother and Tom Green. all surrounded by well cut lawns, 3 pools, lavish terraces, and a low wall. The compound is also equipped with a private dock to the south, as well as a helipad on the mansion's roof. Damian's lavish, custom-built hilltop Mansion has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, 3 car garage, a Stocked Armory and walk in Safe, an office and a Grand Hall. the mansion was Valued at $2.955 million had he bought the lot for a mere 355 000$. Cars * Black Rolls-Royce Phantom V (Tough as a Tank) * BLue Rolls-Royce Phantom (Stock) * Black Cadilac Esclade Ext (Modified) * Ford Mustang Cobra (Modified) * Black Ford Crown Royal (Police Model) * H1 Hummer (Milatary-grade) * H1 hummer (Stock) * Black-Grey Harley-Davidson V-Rod (Modified) * Cadillac XTS Limo/Hearse (With modified Interior) Trivia * His favorite Gun is his modified M1911, he had modified to look like a GLOCK 22 ** He always keeps it in a shoulder holster at all times. ** It is a left handed model As Damian is Left-handed * He has A known weakness for Good Cannoli he is known to Pay Large amounts of money to Chefs Who make Cannoli that meets his high standards. ** He Once shot a Chef because his Cannoli was awful. * He got his start boosting cars for The Doyle's he can still Boost a car in under a minute and disable the computer (if it has one) in 30 Seconds. * Like most of The Doyles he tends to act like an Italian gangster despite being an Irish gangster ** He got his nickname: The Green Don, because Of that * Likes To collect and fix classic limousines he is quite fond of his Rolls-Royce Phantom V wich he personaly Reinforced and Bulletproofed it and uses it as his personal car. * An old friend of the Rizzuto Clan and is keeping an eye on the acting Don for Vito * He is marryied to Patrick Doyle's only surviving child Alexis "Lexi" Doyle with her he has three children: Twins Anthony Howard Bridgeman, Paul Watson Bridgeman and Newborn Mary Natahlie Bridgeman * He honed his Shooting skills in paintball and Lazer Tag arenas ** He still like to play he even has a private Paintball Arena, witch he Does Macthes with his Enforcers * Some peaple think he is suicdal due to his taunts (ei: Kill me already!) but he is demonstrating his fearlessness. * A big Suporter of the Sea Sheperd Conservation Society ** he is thinking of joining them for campain: Zero Tolorence if he does Johnny Will be in charge ** Damian is also a Private Donor who donates about 300,000$ a year * A master of Capiora, Karate, Boxing and death point striking (aka Dim-Mak) * He always had a hint of Grey in his hair even as a Child Images File:The_Green_Don.jpg|Damian, The Boss File:Patrick_and_a_Young_Damian.jpg|Damian and Patrick File:ImagesCAN0W34I.jpg|I really would not do that if i were you File:Damian_About_to_kill_A_Rival.jpg|Damian about to kill Rival File:Damians'_V-Rod.jpg|He rides Harley-Davidson... Like a Boss File:Run.jpg|Look out he's got a gun, RUN File:Damian_Shooting.jpg|Damian shooting At Bikers In Donnie's Garage File:Damian_with_Vector.jpg|Damian Looking for Donnie File:Damian_2.jpg|Damian waiting fo a Bussines Partener File:Boss.jpg|Damian Takeing care of Bussiness File:Damian_on_his_bike.jpg|Damian on his Bike File:Damian's_Mansion.jpg|Damians Mansion has improted Palm Trees Damian's_New_Limo.jpg|Damians Newest Limo Category:Crime Lords Category:Irish Mobsters Category:Boss Category:Murder Category:People Category:Criminal Organization Leaders Category:Doyle Crime Family Category:Arms Trafficker Category:Badasses Category:Drug Traffickers Category:Crime Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Male Criminals Category:Crime Bosses